Innocent until proven guilty
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Iggy: A 16 year old blind boy accused of rape and nothing in court is going right for him. Ella: The 16 year old daughter of Iggy's lawyer. Together they must clear Iggy's name, but its hard for Iggy is keeping a deathly secret
1. Chapter 1

**Iggy's POV**

I remember the day I was arrested like it was yesterday. Well except for the fact it happened earlier this morning.

I had been at school when it happened. I mean come on people; you could have waited until school was over! It had been a typical Monday morning.

As always I sat alone in a lonely corner of the school, eating an apple. My heart skipped a beat as I heard it.

The heavy steps of the erasers as they came my way. The erasers were a gang of kids who had nothing better to do then terrorize other kids. I was their favourite subject; it amused them to pick on me, just because I'm blind.

"Hey Piggy" the leader Sam laughed as he kicked my foot.

"It's Iggy you doorknob" I said casually.

"You sure? I thought it was defiantly Piggy" he said. "Defiantly Piggy" one of his minions echoed.

"Whatever" I said getting up. "Hey where do you think you're going blindy?" Sam snapped. "To find some intelligent life forms other then myself" I said and heard Sam growl. Before I knew it I was flat on my face. Once again I had been tripped.

Over this year I had broken my nose three times from being tripped by these jerks.

"Real intelligent you are" Sam laughed and the rest of his mindless clones followed.

I got up and brushed myself off, hoping I had gotten it all.

My blood boiled with anger and my sightless eyes stung with unshaded tears of hurt. I had to take this every day. And everyday nothing was done to stop it or help me.

I clenched my fists, took a deep breath...and walked away.

It was almost impossible for me to walk away from this, I was a fighter, I didn't just walk away. But I had learnt from past experiences that trying to fight about 20 muscular guys that can see, on my own, is not very smart. I still have the scars.

As always they followed me, running into me, pushing me into things, tripping me and calling me names. And as always, I just took it.

Then one of them pushed me hard and I braced myself to hit a wall, but I continued to stumble backwards until I fell.

I stood up and brushed myself off, they must have pushed me into an empty classroom.

All of a sudden I heard screams, they had pushed me into the girl's bathrooms. I blushed and quickly felt my way out, my hands were shaking from embarrassment.

I tried to ignore the familiar comments that were thrown at me "Sicko" "Freak" "Pervert" were some of the nicer ones.

I got out only to face the boys pissing themselves laughing.

That's when I heard the sirens.

Like everyone I was surprised to hear them so close to school, even more surprised when they pulled up here.

I heard the voice of the principal talking to some deep-voiced men who I assumed were the police. It was dead silent as the police made their way down the hall. No one spoke, no one moved. They moved closer my way and I didn't think anything of it.

All of a sudden they stopped in front of me. "Iggy Griffiths?" A man asked. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. I hadn't done anything wrong lately, so maybe there was an accident.

"Your under arrest for the rape of Miss Tess Nil. Anything you do or say will be used against you in court. You have the right to remain silent and ask for a lawyer" The man told me as he cuffed my hands behind me.

He continued to tell me my rights but I wasn't listening, my head was spinning.

Rape? Tess was an old ex-girlfriend. She had used me to boost her popularity so I had broken up with her. I hadn't talked to her in months.

I wanted to scream I hadn't done it and run, but I'm smarter than that. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I was pushed down the hall by the police with my hands firmly cuffed behind me.

I could hear everyone whispering and it all was along the same lines. "I always knew he was a freak." "Out of everyone who could have done it, he would have been my first choice." "I always knew he was a pervert."

The policemen pushed me into the car and took off, sirens blazing.

So here I was in a small room with nothing but a door and a small bed. Oh and I'm assuming a few hidden cameras. I had been here for hours and no one had told me what was going on yet.

My head snapped up as I heard the door finally open.

**Ella's POV**

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" My mum asked with her eyebrows raised at me.

"Yes" I said stubbornly.

"Then yes, you do have to" she said and I sighed.

"Is it at least someone my age, 16?" I asked. She nodded.

My mum was a lawyer. She worked with kids my age a lot and it was up to me to 'keep an eye' on them while they were on bail and all that.

Mum says the kids just need a friend and someone to talk to.

Last time it had been an 18 year old girl who was a complete psycho bitch.

I only agreed to this because I wanted to be a lawyer.

I got into the car and we drove to the police cells where they were keeping the client.

"Hey Bill" I smiled at the front desk guy. "Afternoon Ella. Good luck with this on. A bit 'different' if you ask me" he said and I waved goodbye.

We came to the cell. Mum started talking things over with some guy. "You can go in if you want" Joey, a guard here, told me. I nodded and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella's POV**

I shut the door behind me and turned around.

On the bed sat a boy my age. Even sitting down I could tell he was tall. He had blonde, almost strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was quite lanky and kind of cute.

"Who's there?" He asked, his gaze was about at my shoulder.

"Your blind" I whispered to myself. "Really? I never noticed" he snapped.

"And a real prick" I said in the same tone, knowing he could hear me and I almost saw him smile.

I walked over to him and saw him tense.

"I'm Ella" I told him. "Iggy" he said softly. He wore dark jeans with black work boots and a long sleeved white shirt, I saw a black hoodie draped over the bed frame.

We sat in awkward silence, neither of us daring to speak.

"So what are you, some kind of lawyer?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm 16" I said and I saw him raise an eyebrow at me. "My mum is the one that will be defending you" I told him.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well a lot of the times my mum puts me in charge of keeping an eye on the clients" I admitted.

"I don't need a babysitter" He snapped. "I'm not a babysitter, and you don't get a choice" I snapped back.

"If your not a babysitter then what are you trying to be, my friend? Well I don't need any of those" he growled.

"Well you don't get a choice so deal with it. I'm going to be your friend and I'm going to be the best god dammed friend your ever likely to have" I snapped and he actually chuckled.

"So...can you tell me what's going on?" I asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing" he said

. I sighed and got up. I opened the door and asked mum for his file. I sat back down with it, on the opposite side of the bed and we both sat cross-legged, facing each other.

"Ok so I have your file here. Ok so they'll pick on your past and your other crimes if you have any" I told him without opening the folder.

"Let me guess, your planning on becoming a lawyer?" Iggy asked.

"Yep" I said, popping the 'P' while I flicked through the pages. "Ok, so it says here that a girl by the name of Tess Nil came here, distressed, saying you have raped her" I read off the list.

"What?It's not true!" Iggy yelled.

"She told police she had recently broken up with you because you were too perverted and 'touchy' and that you took it really bad. She then said that one night when she was home alone you broke in and told her you were gonna make her pay and you raped her" I read.

Iggy got up and stormed around. His face was red and his fists were clenched tight. "I did no such thing!" he yelled and I was surprised that I didn't even feel a little scared. "Iggy its ok, I believe you, please calm down" I said getting up.

"How could she? I never did anything to her?" he said, looking on the verge of tears. I put my hand on his arm and he flinched, but allowed me to keep it there.

"Iggy please calm down. I believe you and I promise I'll do anything to help clear your name" I said softly. He didn't say anything but he sat down on the bed. Together we continued through the file.

"It says here you've been arrested 5 times, all relating to small homemade bombs and fire" I read.

"This is bad" I sighed. "Why?" He asked. "Because they'll say you have the potential of an arsonist, and arsonists and rapists are very simular because they both represent power, and they're usually connected" I explained. "Oh" Iggy said, bitting his lip sadly.

"So do you have any idea why Tess would want to do this to you?" I asked.

"No. Well a few months ago, about 10, we broke up because I found out she was using me to boost her popularity by dating the freaky blind kid. We'd been dating for about 2 months but I haven't spoken to her since" Iggy frowned.

"Hmm. Could this be an over-the-top prank? Does anyone hate you or does anyone pick on you?" I asked. "No. Not that I can think of" He said.

He wasn't looking at me and I was about to accuse him of lying before I remembered he couldn't see. There was a tap on the door and I stood up.

"Ok, I'll see you after school tomorrow and we'll go through some more ok?" I said. "Sure. Thanks" he said and I smiled as I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella's POV**

All I could think about was Iggy.

I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone who unfortunately had been carrying a tray of food and his spaghetti fell all over me.

My faced burned red from embarrassment as everyone in the cafeteria laughed at me. I took a deep breath and casually walked out of there to the bathrooms. I wasn't going to run, I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

I grabbed my bag from my locker and walked into the thankfully free bathroom and scrapped the food off my shirt. I always carried an extra shirt in my bag, things like this usually happened to me.

I changed my dark blue shirt over to my black shirt.

I wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school. I kept to myself, usually thinking about cases or off in my own little world. No one really liked me. They picked on me.

Just wait; one day when they're on trail for something, I'll bring all hell down on their asses.

I put my dirty shirt back in my bag and put my bag back in my locker. I headed back to the cafeteria, this time I watched where I was walking.

I sat down next to my older sister Max.

Max was a bit taller then me and had light blonde hair and brown eyes. She was smart, funny and bad ass. Max was pretty, but her attitude stopped her being popular. She was like a best friend to me.

She raised her eyebrow at me as I sat down and I knew she knew about the spaghetti incident. I just shook my head and she let it go.

Nudge, my other friend, bounced over to us and sat down. Nudge was tall and slender with mocha skin and dark frizzy hair that she has straightened this morning.

"Morning all. How was your first periods? Mine were awesome, there was this new teacher and he took us for english and he was like really funny and cool and didn't give us any homework..." she continued to ramble for a few minutes.

"And then she was like crying and stuff. And yeah" she finished and we just nodded, not even knowing what she was talking about. Nudge loved to talk.

Just then Fang silently slid in next to Max and wrapped his arms around her.

Fang was Max's cute as boyfriend. He was tall and had a great build with black hair that fell over one eye. He had tanned olive skin and dark eyes.

Fang didn't like to talk much and to people who didn't know him he seemed emotionless, but we knew better. Fang was so sweet and caring, especially when he was with Max.

The mood got a little awkward as Dylan sat down.

Dylan was tall and a little broader then Fang. His hair was dark blonde and his eyes were turquoise. Dylan and Fang are twin brother, not identical obviously, and they have known us for years.

They live on the same street as us and we practically grew up together.

So it was no surprise Max and Fang got together, we could all see it was going to happen.

The cute love story of two best friends who fell in love. But it wasn't always like that.

Fang went to live with his dad for a year and in that year Max and Dylan started dating. When Fang got back him and Max both realized how much they missed and loved each other and she broke up with Dylan gently and soon after Fang and her started dating. Dylan was heart broken, but he's doing ok now.

So this was my little group of friends.

"So mum said you went to jail with her last night" Max said taking a bite of Fang's apple and he shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah, new client" I shrugged.

"Who is it? Is it some bitch? Oh, is it a boy? Is he cute? What did he do?" Nudge fired at me.

"It's a boy about my age. He's in for rape" I said softly and Nudge sighed.

"Dam" she said.

"He's innocent though" I added.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I just know" I said.

* * *

><p>I walked behind mum as we walked down the hall.<p>

We were put in a conference room and were left alone.

"So. You really left Max and Fang home alone" I stated and mum gave me a dirty look and I knew she was regretting it and I grinned.

"Don't worry, Fang is...old fashioned. They wont do anything" I said and she relaxed.

"Much" I added and she shot another dirty look at me.

The door opened and two guards walked in and Iggy followed.

I looked at mum and she nodded and I went over to him and led him to our table. The guards nodded and left.

"Hi Iggy how are you doing?" Mum asked.

"First off. I have something to confess" he said


End file.
